Thellesous
General information Thellesous (θέλλεσους) is a language wrtten with the greek alphabet and has features of romantic languages. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Thellesous' alphabet follows the same rules of the greek alphabet and pronunciation. Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Verbs the verbs are conjugated, but always regularly, you just have to add the proper ending to the root of the verb: Simple Present *action in the present taking place once, never or several times *facts *actions taking place one after another *action set by a timetable or schedule -ω 1st person sing. -ας 2nd person sing. -ει 3rd person sing. -εμη 1st person pl. -ενη 2nd person pl. -ειν 3rd person pl. *the endings have to be attached to the verb root (σταίς -> root = στ-) ex. σταίς (to be) στω - I am στας - you are στει - he/she/it is στέμη - we are στένη - you are (pl.) στειν - they are Sentence examples: '''πράγης (to speak) --> root = πραγ- Πράγω''' - I speak. Υχ νει πράγ'ει '- He doesn't speak. Πράγ'εμη'? - Do we speak? Present Progressive *action taking place in the moment of speaking *action taking place only for a limited period of time *action arranged for the future. *'the present particle is made by taking the 'ς' out of the end of the verb in its infinitive. ex. πράγης --> present particle = πράγη '''Sentence examples: ' Στω''' να πράγ'η' - I am speaking. Νει '''στένη''' να πράγ'η' - you(pl.) are not talking Στ'ειν' να πράγ'η'? - are they speaking? Simple Past *action in the past taking place once, never or several times *actions taking place one after another *action taking place in the middle of another action -ή 1st person sing. -αι 2nd person sing. -εν 3rd person sing. -εμή 1st person pl. -ενή 2nd person pl. -εινή 3rd person pl. ex. ήλεις -> root = ήλ- (to have) ηλή - I had ήλαι - you had ήλεν - he/she/it had ηλεμή - we had ηλενή - you had (pl.) ηλεινή - they had Sentence examples: Υχ πράγ'εν' - He spoke Νει πραγ'εινή' - They didn't speak Πράγ'αι'? - Did you speak? Past Progressive *action going on at a certain time in the past *actions taking place at the same time *action in the past that is interrupted by another action Sentence examples: Στ'ή' να πράγ'η' - I was speaking Νει στ'εμή' να πράγ'η' - We weren't speaking Στ'ενή' να πράγ'η'? - Were you (pl.) speaking? Present Perfect Simple *putting emphasis on the result *action that is still going on *action that stopped recently *finished action that has an influence on the present *action that has taken place once, never or several times before the moment of speaking *'''the past particle is made by adding 'α' to the root of the verb. ex. πράγης --> past particle = πράγα '''Sentence examples: Λη ήλ'ει' πράγ'α' - she has spoken Νει ήλ'ας' πράγ'α' - you have not spoken Ήλ'εμη' πράγ'α'? - Have we spoken? Present Perfect Progressive *putting emphasis on the course or duration (not the result) *action that recently stopped or is still going on *finished action that influenced the present Sentence examples: Ήλ'εμη' στ'α' να πράγ'η' - we have been speaking Υχ νει ήλ'ει' στ'α' να πράγ'η' - he has been speaking Ήλ'ας' στ'α να' πράγ'η' - you have been speaking Past Perfect Simple *action taking place before a certain time in the past *sometimes interchangeable with past perfect progressive *putting emphasis only on the fact(not the duration) Sentence examples: Ηλ'ή' πράγ'α' - I had spoken Νει ηλεν'ή' πράγ'α' - you (pl.) had not spoken Ήλ'εν' εις πράγ'α'? - Had it spoken? 'Future tense ' The future is made using the particle 'θα' in front of the verb already conjugated. Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages